Más vale tarde que nunca
by doshi-san
Summary: ... Y es que es su única oportunidad para evitar que Maka y Soul se casen.


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo, blah, blah, blah... ¿qué? ¿No lo sabían?**

**Notitas de arriba: Síp, odiadme por ponerme a escribir esto en vez de avanzar con mis otras historias, pero ya saben que si doshi se ilumina, doshi no puede dormir si no escribe sus ideas.**

* * *

**Más vale tarde que nunca**

Las campanas de la iglesia repican, llamando a sus creyentes para que asistan a la sagrada misa.

Una limosina negra se detiene justo en la entrada del lugar. Maka, hecha un manojo de nervios, abre la puerta del lujoso auto y permite que su padre la ayude a bajar. Se acomoda su sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco y agarra con mayor firmeza el ramo. Pasa saliva.

─ ¿Estás segura?— pregunta su padre, mientras ella lo toma del brazo— Todavía te puedes arrepentir, si así lo quieres.  
— Ya, Spirit. Creo que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso.  
— Pero… ¿con Soul? Digo… habiendo tantos chicos…  
— Mejor apúrate a llevarme al altar.

El pelirrojo suspira y se encamina para entrar a la pequeña capilla.

Maka siente que la respiración se le corta cuando comienzan a tocar la marcha nupcial y Ángela comienza a tirar pétalos de rosas rojas por el pasillo. No sabe si sonreír o llorar; la mente se le ha puesto en blanco. Mira hacia enfrente y ahí está; vestido con un esmoquin y una corbata negros, su cabello igual de despeinado que siempre y una sonrisa de triunfo adornando su rostro. Soul.

Siente que sus piernas se vuelven pesadas y que el camino se hace más largo. Todo le da vueltas y quiere vomitar.

Trata de tranquilizarse y sonríe al montón de gente incluyendo familia de ambos y compañeros del Shibusen. Logra ver a su madre llorando de felicidad, sosteniéndose del brazo de su nueva pareja. A Stein abrazando a Marie y al profesor Sid emocionado, aplaudiéndonos, mientras la enfermera Nygus intenta calmarlo.

Llegan a su destino y Soul la ayuda a subir un peldaño. Le susurra algo y ella se sonroja.

Maka echa un vistazo a la primera fila, donde están sus amigos como damas y padrinos. Todos se notan demasiado felices, excepto Kid.

Él tiene una cara seria y la mirada perdida, está sumido en sus pensamientos. Razona cuál será su siguiente acción y cómo la llevará a cabo. O tal vez esté buscando valentía para lograrlo.

Shinigami-sama los mira y junta sus enormes manos con una sonrisa complaciente.

— Hermanos, estamos reunidos para unir a esta feliz pareja en sagrado matrimonio. Si hay alguien presente conoce algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice, que hable ahora o calle para siem…

El dios de la muerte se interrumpe y mira a su hijo.

— Kid, siéntate— suplica Liz en un susurro, tirando de la manga de su máster, pero él se arrebata de su agarre.

Camina hacia la pareja que se encuentra totalmente petrificada. Soul se interpone entre el pelinegro y su novia, pero Kid lo aparta de un empujón. Maka da un paso hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa y él la levanta, cargándola sobre sus hombros.

Para Maka todo parece en cámara lenta. Ve a los invitados, a Shinigami-sama, a sus padres, a sus amigos y todos tienen la misma cara de sorprendidos.

«Soul». Maka repite su nombre en su mente. ¿Qué explicación le dará? Tiene un mal sabor de boca por haberlo dejado plantado.

Han salido de la iglesia y Kid corre como alma que lleva el diablo. Llama a su patineta, Beelzebub, y se sube en ella.

Tras de ellos, Soul y Black Star los persiguen corriendo. Pero el albino no tiene la misma fuerza que los otros dos, así que se cansa más rápido y se detiene.

— ¿Tan rápido te rindes?— le reprocha el ninja.  
— No, pero Maka tampoco ha pedido ayuda, ¿no lo notas?

El peli azul abre y cierra la boca, intentando formular una frase, pero no se le ocurre nada.

Soul suspira con tristeza y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, como si al que le acaban de secuestrar a la novia fuera él.

— ¡Kid!— grita Soul con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que el pequeño shinigami se haga más pequeño por la distancia— ¡Eres un traidor!

* * *

Maka observa las blancas paredes del hotel y suspira con tristeza. Se suponía que ese iba a ser el mejor día de su vida y terminaba siendo secuestrada por su amigo.

Kid sale del baño y mira a la rubia. Siente un poco de pena y culpa por lo que ha hecho, pero valía el riesgo. No podía permitir que la chica de sus sueños (tan cursi como suena) se quedara con Soul, y sólo quedarse de brazos cruzados observándolos.

— Yo… lo siento— susurra Kid, lo suficientemente alto para que Maka lo escuche y lo mire—. Sabes que si quieres puedes irte.

La chica se levanta de la cama y camina hacia él. El pelinegro cierra los ojos preparándose para un merecido golpe, pero se sorprende al sentirse rodeado por los cálidos brazos de la chica.

— Entonces, ¿de qué sirvió llegar hasta acá si de todas formas tengo que volver?  
— Eso qué… ¿qué significa precisamente?  
— Que no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

Kid sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo, cerrando los ojos. Se deja envolver por el calor de ella, de la mujer que ama. Respira el aroma de su cabello y acerca su rostro al de Maka. La besa.

Sabe que no es la primera vez de ella, pero eso no le importa, ni tampoco si hubieron antes de Soul. Es una sensación húmeda, pero cálida, que le provoca un suave cosquilleo por toda la columna vertebral. Maka sube sus manos hasta el cuello de él para profundizar el beso.

— Nunca creí que fueras capaz de esto— sonríe Maka, separándose un poco.  
— Yo tampoco, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

* * *

**Notas de autora: Una frase para explicar este final: "Deus ex machina" ("Dios es máquina" o algo así)**

**Gente, no me golpeen... yo los quiero y pues... pues... *toma su bicicleta y huye* ¡nunca me atraparán!... Mwuajajajajaja... ok, no. ****Dejo de delirar (drogras). Se me cuidan y pues, espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado.**

**Bye-BEE! **

**PD: Recuerden que los reviews son gratis y cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida por mí si es escrita de buen modo.**


End file.
